


In the Cards

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doubt, Episode: s07e21-22 Lost City, F/M, Light Angst, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: The tarot cards are trying to tell Sam something, but she's not quite ready to listen. Mild Pete bashing.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Tarot, so my apologies in advance if I completely blew the meanings of the cards. 
> 
> Prompts: Queen of Swords, The Wheel, Queen of Cups  
> GenPrompt Bingo: Fate

“C’mon, Sam. Let’s try this.” Cassie grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled her towards a fortune teller’s booth.

“Cass, you know they are all phony. It’s a waste of money.” Pete held fast onto Sam’s other hand. An immovable rock.

“It’s my money, and I didn’t ask you.” Cassie glared at Sam’s boyfriend. “Not like you care whether or not you’re invited.”

Pete squared off and put his hand on his hips, “Now listen here …”

Sam dragged him a few steps away. “Pete!”

“C’mon, Sam. She is acting like a spoiled brat! I drove down from Denver to spend the weekend with you.”

 _God, was he whining?_ “Cassie needs me. Colonel O’Neill is like a father to her. She’s been through a lot, Pete. Cut her some slack.”

He scowled and kicked the dirt.

“Why don’t you try some of the games over there, while I go with Cassie. We won’t take long.”

“Sam, those games are rigged. You of all people should know that.”

“Fine. Go sit on the bench. Or eat a hot dog.”

Pete gave her a dopey grin. “Okay. I miss you already.” He leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, but Sam turned her head, so it landed on her cheek.

She dodged his attempt to pull her close with an apologetic smile. “Back soon.”

“God, Sam. Why did you have to bring him? He ruins everything!”

“Cassie! I told you, I didn’t know he was coming this weekend.”

“And you couldn’t tell him to stay at your place? You had to invite him?”

“I thought it would be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other…”

“You thought, or was it his idea?”

“Enough! Do you want to go in or not?” Sam strode towards the tent, brushing past a giggling young couple.

“Greetings. I am Madam Wolosz. How may the cards assist you?”

“She wants to know what qualities her soulmate possesses,” Cassie said as she slid into one of the two chairs.

Sam rolled her eyes but sat down at the table.

“Is this true? Is this the answer you seek from the cards?”

 _Oh, for cryin’ out loud. What a load of crap._ “Yeah.”

The fortune-teller turned over the first card. “The Queen of Swords. Your soulmate will be someone intelligent, witty, and strong. I sense you are an independent woman; One that needs her freedom. Your soulmate will be protective without smothering. I sense they have been through a profound loss, perhaps a divorce or loss of a child.”

Cassie gasped. “That sounds just like Uncle Jack!”

Sam shushed the young woman. “Don’t be ridiculous. That description can fit anyone. Pete is divorced. And he’s witty.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Goofy is not the same as witty. And Pete couldn’t be any more clingy.” When Sam’s expression darkened, Cassie relented. “Let’s see what the next card reveals.”

Sam unclenched her jaw and motioned for the fortune-teller to continue.

With a shake of her head, she turned over the next card. “The Wheel, which signifies destiny, soulmates, or fate. It can also be symbolic of change or upheaval.”

Sam chewed her lip. She didn’t believe in this stuff. But how many times had Janet teased her that she and Colonel O’Neill were fated to be together? In every alternate reality they had encountered, she had been with Jack. More than that. Her alternate selves had been happy with their Jack.

Madam Wolosz flipped the next card. “The Queen of Cups. Mmmm. Stability and emotional fulfillment are in your future, provided you are honest about your relationship. I sense turmoil within you. Perhaps there is another who is standing in the way? Maybe the next card will make things more clear.”

Sam stopped her from turning another card. “No! I don’t believe it.” She scraped back her chair and ran from the tent, leaving the fortune teller, and a stunned Cassie in her wake. Sam heard Cassie call out to her, but she couldn’t deal right now. _I need space_.

“Sam!” Pete tried to grab her into a hug, but she pushed him away. When the tears started, she felt all the stares.

“Sam! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?” Pete huffed along behind her for a few paces, but he couldn’t keep up. _Jack would have caught her easily, despite being seventeen years older._ She pushed the stray thought from her mind. Jack was frozen in stasis in Antarctica. He can’t chase anyone now. She slowed and put her head down between her knees.

“Miss? Are you alright?” One of the carnival ride operators asked from a respectable distance.

Sam waved him off. “I’m fine.”

Pete, red-faced and with a bloody-nose, stormed up to them. “What the hell has gotten into you, Sam?”

The carnival man stepped between them. “Back-off, buddy. Give the lady some air.”

“The lady is my girlfriend. And I want to know what the hell just happened!”

“Miss, do you want me to call someone for you? The police?” He kept between Sam and Pete.

“I AM THE POLICE!” Pete was livid.

“From Denver. Not here.” Cassie spat. She wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t …” The young woman was shaking and on the verge of a meltdown. These last few months had been horrible on all of them, but especially Cassie. Sam took a deep breath and gave the girl a weak smile. “I know, sweetie. Let’s go home.”

“Sam! I want an answer!”

“Pete, just go back to Denver. I’ll call you in a few days.”

“What? You can’t just expect me to go home! Sam, I’m your boyfriend. I came down here to spend the weekend with you.” He gave Sam his most forlorn expression and goofy grin. He reached for Sam’s hand, but she pulled away.

“Pete. This is not a good time. I told you that this morning when you showed up unannounced.”

“Okay. But I’ll call you later. Maybe you can get some time off work and come up to Denver.”

Sam allowed him to kiss her goodbye but pulled away when he tried to deepen it into something more.

“C’mon, Cass. You and I need to have a conversation when we get home.”

For a brief moment, Sam thought Cassie would defy her, but the young woman surprised her by linking arms. “Yes, we do, Sam.” Cassie’s smirk reminded her of Jack.

_This can’t be good._


End file.
